The way Kuroko plays basketball
by HT2000
Summary: Kuroko just woke up from a deep coma. She's alone. Where are her friends, why do they hate her. What happened all those years ago. Added oc
1. Chapter 1

"Where am I" she thought. The room was white and contained a table and a chair . A nurse came in with a notebook and started writing. "Excuse me, could you please tell me where I am" kuroko asked politely. The nurse turned around and screamed causing a group of other doctors and nurses to come rushing in. "Good morning, could one of you please feel me where I am and why i am here. I'm afraid I might have scared her" kuroko said while looking up at them expectantly. "Ummm.. Well this time two years ago you were involved in a car crash which put you into a deep coma" a young doctor said. "Oh" kruoko said before fainting. 10 minutes later she woke up and wondered why her friends aren't here. It was February the 16th. "Oh no" she thought

Flashback...

Seirin have won the winter cup against the elite teiko.

"We won" she thought " why aren't I relieved, happy even?"

That's because kagami had played the game himself. He didn't rely on kuroko anymore.

"maybe he still needs me" Krupp thought and lifted her hand for a first bump

"Good job" she whispered

End Flashback

Present day

"I have good news and bad news Kuroko, all you've suffered from is slight amnesia but the bad news is that you've forgotten what happened to you in the last two months. However you are good to go home today. You may start school but don't over excert yourself in any activities" the doctor said kindly.

"that's good" kruoko quietly thought to herself. The next day kuroko was at home. "What school should I join?" Kuroko asked her mother. "How about Seirin Tetsu?" Her mother replied. " I don't have a say in this" tetsu thought.

Two weeks later

"Who's the new girl, she's really pretty" class 1B whispered to themselves. "Good morning 1B I would like to introduce our new student Kuroko Tetsuya. Please introduce yourself Kuroko" Mr Rakuza stated to the class. " good morning, my name is kuroko and I am 15 years old. Umm I used to go to serin and teiko and I used to like playing basketball. Well, two years ago I suffered from a car crash and I was in a deep coma for the two years. I don't remember much. I hope we all get along" kuroko said politely.

the class all started whispering.

"Well kuroko that's was quite a story, for now could you please sit next to tetsuki" the teacher said after recovering.

After class I practically ran to the basketball club. I wasn't sure about joining basketball since whenever I thought about it, it left a sad feeling in my stomach. However the doctor said it might be a way of getting back my two month loss memory. I approached the Seirin basketball club. "Wait what if Kagami and Ryoma are here". No, tetsuki told me that they went to Rakuzan with the rest of GOM and formed an unbeatable team. I pushed the door and saw Riko talking with the new basketball captain. I hadn't realised it before but all the old seirin members had gone to different schools. That was another mystery that was unsolven. "Hi may I help you" Riko looked up at me. "She doesn't remember me. That's right, I pretended to be a boy back then" I thought. "Umm, yes, I would like to join the basketball team" I stated. Riko looked surprised. After about ten minutes of talking and figuring out loop holes to make me join she led me to the gym. "Before we let you in, we have to see how good we are" Riko said laughing. "Sure" I said back. "Okay I'm gonna make it 5 on 1. Basketball members assemble" Riko yelled. About 8 basketball members approached. That was it. " what happened to serin" I thought. I did feel panicked though, I hadn't touched a basketball in two years. What if I was as bad as last time. Ready set go, Rico said tossing up the ball. I was shocked, my body moved on my own. I had gotten the ball and made the shot in a matter of seconds. " what the hell" the basketball members shouted out. " what the hell" I thought. Why was I good, two years ago before the accident I was the phantom. Now I was taking on 5 players. What had happened in those two months. We played for another 20 mins and stopped with a total score of 60-0 my favour. " you're in" Riko said beaming. I laughed with glee. I hadn't had this much fun in ages. As a celebration the basketball team invited me to majo burger. I smiled and said " yes please"

At Maji burger

"So tell us about yourself, Kuroko" Kawasaki the captain asked me. Already the members in Seirin felt like family. There was Kawasaki the leader , kagamae the rebounder, endou who helped our in everything, susuge who was over confident and sasuke, orichamar, tentou and shimida. They asked questions that didn't pry too much and kept me laughing. I told them the whole story, not just the accident. I told them everything.

"well, as you know two years ago I got in an accident causing me to fall into a deep coma. However before that I went to teiko and played basketball with the GoM. I was their phantom player. To be honest I was never really good. So I'm surprised at my sudden increase in skills. As you know teiko won all the time. This caused them to stop having fun and coming to training. Phewwww anyway, I decided to transfer to seirin and defeat the GoM. I succeeded. Seirin won the winter cup defeating teiko.

During my time in seirin I met kagami and Ryoma . I thought we were best friends but for some reason whenever I think about them I get this bad feeling in my stomach. On the day of the winter cup I caught Ryoma the boy I liked at the time talking about me with some other people. I was crushed. Finally at the end of the winter cup kagami started to believe he didn't need me. What really crushed me was when seirin celebrated without me. I never told anyone but that day I remember feeling my feet dragging across the path right into a truck. I thought that was the days I went into the coma but apparently I lived another two months. I think something bad happened in those two months but it's all a mystery" I talked and talked. Did I really say all that, no. I told seirin what I had told everyone else with some additional stuff. However they probably knew the most out of everyone.

They were quiet after I told them the simplified version. I could tell they were sad. Sarcastically I said " well this is quite the celebration". This seemed to knock some life back into them cause after I said it everything went back to normal. That was until I saw the GoM come in through the door. I didn't even realise the strangled cry came from me till seirin stopped everything that they were doing to look at me. " what's wrong" endou whispered. " they're here" I said while ducking under the table. Seirin turned too look at the entrance. I felt the world black out and I hit the table. " oh my god she fainted" " call the ambulance" " you call the ambulance susuge" " hurry she's bleeding". All the while this happened GoM stared at Kuroko wondering why they felt they knew the girl.

woke up in hospital the next day with all of seirin siting next to me talking about things such as basketball. I loved the constant chatter so I stayed quiet. After ten minutes I sneezed blowing my cover. She's awake they said surprised. "I've been awake the whole time" I laughed. Just then Kise, Aomine, Kagami and Akashi came through the door. The two others weren't there. I panicked again but fixed on a bland look. "Ummm, who are you" I said. "That's what we want to know" Akashi said like the leader he is. "I'm" quick think of a name " tetsu kuroko. " kuroko?" The GoM said surprised. "Yes..." I said acting confused " and you are?".

" wait do you know kuroko tetsuya?" Kise asked. " he's he's my cousin but he's in a deep coma. Are you friends of his?" I whispered the last part. " more or less" they replied. I felt hurt but it was the truth. "Anyway seeing as we have nothing to talk about, could you please leave?" I said with more authority in my voice. Just then a doctor walked through and said " tetsuya, how have you been?" "Hell, what do I do now" I thought. " tetsuya?" Asked Akashi with a hint of surprise on his tone. " Yes this is room 108B where Kuroko Tetsuya is. She just woke up from a deep coma. She's a miracle" the doctor said proudly. Seirin then piped up and asked the GoM to leave which was short noticed as Akashi gave them all a menacing glare. " kuroko you've got some explaining to do" Aomine chanted. " do I? I have no need to speak to any of you. So do me a favour and get out" I Replied coldly. "

"We thought you were dead" Kise said, crying. " when the accident happened your mum to told us you died the night after. We weren't even invited to your funeral" I couldn't help but feel sorry for him but that sorry was short lived when I saw the anger on everyone's face apart from seirin. " why didn't you tell us?" Kagami said. " how dare you not tell me this" Akashi said, " what the hell tetsu" Ryoma whispered. " like I said before, i don't want to speak to you or even look at you. Now look remember this we'll defeat you in the winter cup so watch out. Now just get out of my room. If you want to know what happened ask someone from seirin. just get out" I said whispering. I was so tired. It was as if the GoM had drained all my energy. I fell asleep worried about the days to come.

Endou's Pov That whole scene just then was so weird. I felt sorry for tetsu as she looked so exhausted after it all. But really why was it all so complicated. After we left the ward the GoM approached me." Why me" I silently cursed. Truth be told it was hard to explain everything that happened. The GoM were outright confused when I told them what happened. " could you repeat that?" Akashi asked. " yeh ok, so kuroko was in a major accident two years ago and she fell into a deep coma. She woke up like 1-2 months ago. She remembers everything but the last two months of her life. For some reason that she didn't tell us, she doesn't seem too like you guys. That's it" the GoM still looks shell shocked.

To be continued


	2. Betrayal

I was released again a day later. I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I walked home, it seemed something happened to me every two months. I had asked the doctors not to tell my mother what happened since I knew she'd fly right here and I didn't want to trouble her. A few weeks ago my mum left to England for two years on a business trip. It was organised last year since I didn't look like I would be waking up soon. She didn't want to go but I forced her too. I still remember our conversation. " mum, go, leave, now" "but kuroko you just woke up, how am I supposed to let you go" mum said about to cry. " IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW IM GOING TO ASK THE DOCTORS TO TAKE ME BACK" I screamed loudly. Well it was probably a normals person yell but for me it was a level 12 scream. "Fine, fine, I'll see you soon, if anything happens call me or father. Bye" mum said laughing and crying at the same time. Two hours later she was past checkout and boarding the plane to England. I was sad that she was going but I knew it was for her own good.

HONNNNKKKKKKKKKKK. I felt myself being pushed backwards. A car driver was looking at me furiously. "Are you ok" a boy said. It was all hazy. " I was crying. "Shhhhh it's ok, you're not alone" I screamed of pain. Those words set of my hidden memories. Everything that I had forgotten came back. Everything that I had tried to forget came back. I dropped to the floor screaming and crying. "Why, why?" I whispered before feeling my body being lifted back up by the big who saved me. " are you ok?" "Should I call an ambulance?" What's wrong with her?" A passer by asked. " I don't know, I don't know, call someone, please" the boy yelled frustrated. I was driven back to the hospital 5 minutes later. I was still screaming, the tears wouldn't leave me. I was losing consciousness quickly.

Flashback ( day after winter cup)

At Seirin practice

"Good job guys, I can't believe we actually won, you guys played your best and all our effort payed off" Riko said proudly

I gave off a weak smile. "Hmphhhh" Kagami snorted. I was still tired from yesterday and from crying. I was released in the morning so to avoid suspicion I came to training. " looks like we're better than your friends" Kagami said bluntly. I wanted to run or at least punch him. "I've got to go" I said hurriedly using my misdirection to get out of the claustrophobic room. I breathed outwards when I got outside. " still the same kuroko" Akashi said coldly. I looked up to a glare coming from the GoM. "Akashikun?" I whispered. " you should've known that they wouldn't need you, no one needs you. You might as well leave.." They all taunted. I let out a muffled cry and ran. I heard them laughing without me.

"You're not good enough" " you don't deserve friends" "no wonder your friends left you" the voiced rang through my ear. I hurriedly opened my door and locked myself in my bathroom sobbing. It was as if a spell took over me as I walked to my kitchen and picked up a knife. I traced a love heart on my wrist and slashed a line through it. The pain helped me. " you deserve this" a voice said to me. I slumped to the floor. The next day I woke up. I was weak due to the blood loss. I stayed at home and cried. The tears came so easily. I should go to the shops I thought absentmindedly. I put ons jacket to cover my wrist and walked out. The sky was so blue, I felt so weak. I entered maji burger and saw Ryoma. I was about to call his name but then a girl was hugging him, kissing him. " is your girlfriend here?" She sneered. " you know I'd never date the likes of her" he laughed. I ran out again. I had been running so much lately. " who just left" Ryoma thought.

The Next Day

Everything that I had worked so hard to get had broken in a flash. However out of everything I regretted over the past few days was hurting myself. There was no use anymore. I had to be strong. Stronger than I ever was before. I'd do it again and again till they realise. I spent of the days working out schools that needed me and also writing my resignation letter. It was easy, too easy in my opinion. Kagami and Ryoma had hurt me, so had Seirin but was it really enough to leave them. One flashback of them celebrating made me know it was worth it.

Seirin piled in the doors of the gym. "Where's kuroko?" Hyugga asked worriedly. " who cares" Kagami said. " I hope she's ok" Ryoma thought worriedly. Riko was running towards them. " what happened?" Hyugga asked. " letter pant pant from kuroko pant pant don't know why pant pant". Kagami took letter and practically tore it open. All of Seirin looked at the note.

To Seirin High Basket Ball Club I would like to formally lodge my resignation from the basketball club due to various reasons.

From Kuroko Tetsuya

Even though it was all formal, Seirin had tears in their eyes. "Wait there's another letter" Kagami shouted secretly hoping it was all a prank.

If you're still reading this I'm sure you all really want to know if I quit basketball. I didn't, I'm transferring schools and I'm going to build a basketball foundation there. Rest assured in the new future you'll all face me and my new team. Thank you Kagami, Ryoma, Kise, Aomine, Akashi, Midorima, Miso-San and all of Seirin. Hurting me only makes me stronger. No matter what you think, the time we spent together will be some of the best memories in my life. From Kuroko Tetusya Ps. Please show this to GoM if they ever come back.

Everyone was crying. Kagami was shaking. " why did I hurt her" Kagami thought. Just then the entire GoM came bustling through the doors. " KUROKOCHIII" Kise yelled. Riko shaking with anger threw the letters to them. They all paled reading the notes. "Not again, we promised this would never happen again" Aomine whispered. " we broke her, she's hurting inside. Why did we taunt her" Midorima said remaining calm but the dread in his eyes were evident. For the first time in their lives the GoM saw Akashi with tears in his eyes. " this is just a joke" Kise said laughing nervously.

" Damn it" Kagami said.

Why was all they could think. Why had they gone and repeated history. Why had they thought they didn't need her. Without kuroko they were nothing. "Kagami, me you, one on one now" Aomine said through gritted teeth. Like that kuroko disappeared from their lives. For a grand total of one week.

Meanwhile

"Good morning class, Today I will be introducing our now transfer student, kuroko Tetsuya." " hi" I said smiling. Girls paled at the pretty girl, guys blushed.

End Of Flashaback


	3. Chapter 3

Meh is all I can say. I'm not sure if I should continue this. It's pretty bad but maybe you guys like it. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes. Please review cause I have no idea if I should continue this


End file.
